Pagoda of Legends
Ranks This table shows the energy, experience, and coins for each rank of the Polar Quarter. These will be different depending on a player’s rank and if they participated in the 2018 December event. * Energy is different for different plays depending on what their personal level is in-game. (Ex. Level 9 may have lower energy cost throughout the event, and level 50, may have a higher energy cost throughout the event) Therefore this chart is not going to be the same for everyone during an event. Hidden Items Bamboo Torch * On boat * Next to the lion/dragon statue * Between the two arches on the right side of the Pagola (more like a tiki torch) Birdcage * Hanging in front of Pagoda's front doors * Center foreground to the right of the pillar (pyramid shape) Calligraphy Tools * Between bottom pillar and stepping stone in river * On Lantern lower center of screen * On dragon/turtle's back Cannon * In trees, above rightmost Pagoda arch * In front of Pagoda doors * Just above the sail Chaban * On grass in front of silver statue/monster * On the pagoda on the right side * In the water, bottom right Constellation * In sky, above dragon's middle part of body * In right side of sky above front of boat * In the water in front of the Pagoda Drum * Right, in bushes and background Pagoda's * Blue drum to the right of the lion/dragon statue Firecrackers * Lower right side, hanging from the mouth of the dragon/turtle statue * Lower left side, hanging from the right side of the lion/dragon statue * On the taller mast of the junk Fireworks * Top center in the sky * Right side of Pagoda * On the red sail, between mast and bonsai tree Flying Squirrel * Left, between Pagoda, stone wall and blue dragon's tail * Sitting in the tree to the left of the blue dragon, under the Chinese lantern * Sitting next to the dragon on the right site (not flying) * Right, above sail * Slightly above the right hand wall of the main Pagoda Fortune Cookie * Bottom foreground between lion/dragon statue and front pillar, on red things. God of Wealth * Sitting stone lantern/post * Top right mountain * In bushes, right foreground - by dragon/turtle statue * Up on the first floor of the Pagoda? Great Wall * On Mountains * Center front bottom, beside pillar * To the left of the dragon in the mountain * On steps to water in front of Pagoda Guandao * On the top of the Pagoda's right wall * In the boat's sail along an edge * At the left side of the Pagoda door Hat * On the very top of the Pagoda * on post near dragon tail Incense Holder * Left of lion/dragon statue * In tree above dragon/turtle statue Kite * Just above end of dragons tail * Near top of mountain top pagoda * In trees at the top left Mask * On dragon's face * On the left stone newel post Monkey * Replaces Right Face of statue in front of Pagoda Doors * Under bridge top right * On centre front foreground pillar * In the tree above dragon/turtle Moon * Crescent statue next to dragon/turtle statue * To the left of the blue dragon's head * On the pillar left of the Pagoda Door Peony * Pink, on the stone railing on the left * Pink, on the grass area between the stone walls * In water, near front of boat * On the boat mast Pheasant * Beside the right dragon on stone post * Golden, on the ground closer to the left stone wall * On front steps of temple in front of right dragon Pig * Lying next to the dragon feet , lower right corner * Lying next to the dragon feet, lower left corner * Centre front foreground Pipe * Center front foreground * In dragon/turtle's mouth (same colour as statue) Pumpkin Wu Lou * Middle screen left of banister post * In trees on right, above dragon/turtle statue * On the steps to the right of the left statue Tiger * On the boat * On pagoda balcony, red (tiger's face only) * In the mountains (right of dragon's tail) * Lower left, in front of qilin statue Vase * On stone in water, in front of the boat * Beside lion/dragon statue * Against bridge, left of the archer on the ship Water Mill * Right side of Pagoda * Right side, front of dragon's podium Zodiac Compass * Two round discs, foreground between the left stone creature and the right stone wall * Left of right side dragon on boat Item Drops Fortune Keys Note that Fortune Keys only appear as part of the January 2019 Event. * 1 Keys Gallery Keymap.png|Keymap Ranks Gallery Pagoda of Legends.png|Rank I PL Rank II.png|Rank II PL Rank III Dadels.png|Rank III Silhouette Gallery Drum.png|Drum Flying Squirrel.png|Flying Squirrel God of Wealth.png|God of Wealth Mask.png|Mask Waterwheel.png|Water Mill Peony Silhouette.png|Peony mask2.png|Mask Pheasant.png|Pheasant pumpkin.png|Pumpkin Wu Lou Zodiac.png|Zodiac Compass CaligraphySet.png|Caligraphy Set Pig.png|Pig Moon.png|Moon GreatWall.png|Great Wall Peony3.png|Peony Bamboo Torch.png|Bamboo Torch Dunno.png|God of Wealth? BirdCage.png|Birdcage Category:Locations Category:Event Locations